


What the Future Holds

by Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh



Series: What the Future Holds [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: G. S. Ball, Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh/pseuds/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh
Summary: Light washed over Eusine, blinding Suicune’s seeker. The scholarly man stumbled,falling to his knees. His white silk cape fluttered in the forest wind.“Eusine! Mister Eusine!” A voice called. He looked up- it was the odd blue haired girl. He shakily got to his feet."Wha-what happened?” He asked,although he doubted the girl would be able to answer him.“Celebi brought us back in time.” Kris surprised him.





	What the Future Holds

Light washed over Eusine, blinding Suicune’s seeker. The scholarly man stumbled,falling to his knees. His white silk cape fluttered in the forest wind.

“Eusine! Mister Eusine!” A voice called. 

He looked up- it was the odd blue haired girl. He shakily got to his feet.

“Wha-what happened?” He asked,although he doubted the girl would be able to answer him. 

“Celebi brought us back in time.” Kris surprised him.

“Celebi? The forest spirit? Why would it do that?”

“Celebi is…. Mischievous.”

“Well,when are we?”

Kris shrugged and Eusine sighed.

“Well,when this happened last time-”

“Last time? You’ve done this before?”

Kris hesitated before answering.

“Yes. I went back to the past.”

“Really? What was it like? What year did you go to?”

Instead of answering, Kris nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

“Kris,what year did it send you back to?”

Kris mumbled out a year familiar to Eusine; the year they had just left. To him, it was the present.

“I was sent back to the year 2000.” Kris said quietly.

“Y-You’re from the future?”

“How far?”

Kris looked away from Eusine. To his surprise, she named a year not far in the future.

“Wh-Why?” Eusine asked. His voice was quiet, a small whisper blown in the of Ilex forest. Somewhere deep in the woods, a Murkrow cried as Eusine questioned Kris.

“I-I didn’t- It wasn’t… I just wanted.” Kris stuttered, trying to compose herself. “There was an accident and Celebi-”

Kris was nearly in tears, pressure building, her throat tight. She worried that if she said another word, she’d start to cry.

Eusine noticed this and gently touched her cheek.

“Hey...Hey. We’re alright.”

“No! No! We aren’t okay! We’re last in time-and-and I want my mom!”

Eusine hugged the bluenette to his chest. She melted into his embrace, crying fat, wet tears into hs suit jacket, the purple darkening. He gently rubbed circles on her back, whispering calmly to her.

“How do we get back?” He asked softly. The forest was tranquil, a slow steady breeze rustling leaves on the trees. Small poliwags swam in a shallow pool of water, and sunkerns danced in the sunlight.

“I don’t know...Maybe we need to leave an offering of some sort?”

“Let’s see if we can find a town.” Eusine,dusting off his suit jacket. He sighed; his gloves were getting dirty. He’d have to order a new pair from his designer in Kalos.

Kris rubbed at her eyes and nodded.

“How-How do we get out of the forest?”Kris asked.

“Well, we’re still in Ilex Forest,right?”

“Celebi can only move you through time, not space.” Kris nodded.

“As I thought… Then we should be able to to follow the path back to town.”

“What if we were sent back to before the town was built?”

“No,I think the town has already been built- See how sparse the trees are?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right!”  
“What pokemon do you have with you?” Eusine asked as they walked.

Kris fumbled to release a pokemon from it’s ball.

“My Pichu doesn’t like to stay in its ball for long.”

Eusine noticed that her Pichu had something special about it: It’s ear had a notch in it’s ear.

“What’s wrong with it’s ear?” He asked. Shiny pokemon were rare, but pokemon with physical deformities were almost never seen.  
The baby mouse pokemon had climbed up to her shoulder and she scratched at it’s chin gently.

“It’s hair gel, he likes it. My uncle Red gave him to me.”

“Your uncle Red? As in the missing champion?”

“Yep, the one and only. Although, he did eventually come down from the mountain.”

“Really? What finally convinced him to come down?” Eusine asked, finding himself growing more and more curious about the future Kris came from.

Their walk was filled with companionable conversation about both the future and the past.

As they approached the forest’s edge, Eusine asked if Kris was worried about changing the future by altering the past.

“I was at first, once I realized what had happened,”She answered.”Kinda like the way you’d worry about getting your new shoes dirty. Once it happens, you don’t really care anymore.”

“And what about Team Rocket?”

“I didn’t intend to help Auntie Lyra and Uncle Ethan take them down, but I did. I guess it’s good I did.”

“You have quite an odd array of aunts and uncles. I think I’d like to meet your parents.”

“Don’t worry, you do!” Kris winked at him and then pointed towards the the edge of the trees. “Look, we’re almost there.”

The bluenette took off into the trees and Eusine chased after her.  
Kris stopped short, looking up at the town. It had changed since Eusine had last seen, larger, but it was still Azalea Town.

A tall, purple haired man holding a large bug net over one shoulder approached the duo, exiting from the Gym. 

“Eusine! Kris! What are you doing around here? Did you swing by for a visit?”

“Bug-Bugsy?” Eusine asked, and then it hit him. No one said that Celebi had sent them to the past.  
Kris’s face burst into a large, happy grin and tears of joy welled up in her eyes. She ran toward the purple haired gym leader.

“Woah, c’mon kid ,you’re getting my clothes wet..”Bugsy gently patted Kris’s back. “What’s wrong, kiddo?”

“I-I just missed you.”Kris said softly.

“Haven’t been gone that long.”Bugsy said. “C’mon,let’s get you home,ok?”

“Wha-what is going on?”Eusine questioned, and Bugsy almost voiced his own confusion with Eusine, but Kris stopped him.

“This isn’t the Mr. Eusine from now,he’s from the past.”

“How? How far in the past?” Bugsy asked.

“Team rocket was just taken down.” After a second, she clarified. “By auntie Lyra,and my uncles at the Radio Tower in Goldenrod.”

Bugsy looked at Eusine.

“Is this true? You’re really from the past?” At Eusine’s confirmation, Bugsy continued. “Oh wow, this is not good.”

He thought and then continued.  
“And where have you been, little lady?”

“In the past.

“Well alright then.”Bugsy said, nodding,but clearly uncomfortable. He pulled out a pokegear like device which had a large ariados charm dangling from it. “I’m gonna call your mom.”

In no more than half a second after Bugsy had dialled the number,a large Salamence landed near the group. The rider dismounted and strode towards Bugsy.  
Kris dried her eyes and called “Mom!”, running towards the rider. The rider, a tall and elegant blue-haired woman that Eusine recognized as Clair Dragonborn, the eighth gym leader and cousin of Lance,ran towards her daughter. Clair’s worried expression faded as she reunited with Kris. 

Looking at them side-by-side,Eusine didn’t know how he had missed the fact that they had the same blue hair. Clair had changed just as much as Bugsy had,although he couldn’t say he knew either gym leader exceptionally well.

Clair looked at him and smiled slightly.

“C’mon, Kris, let’s go home. Your father should have something to help our guest get back to his time.”

After hopping on Salamence, they arrived in Blackthorn City in what Eusine felt was probably record time. He didn’t have much time to look around at the city, as Clair quickly shepherded them to her home. When Kris stepped into the large, spacious, yard,a Misdreavus attacked the bluenette.  
Or so Eusine thought. When Clair smiled at the sight, he realized they were just playing. 

Clair opened the door and the duo entered. The house was a lavish, grand place. He could almost see himself living there.  
A small pile of shoes (Kris’s) by the door almost tripped Eusine, and he smiled at the childish mess.

“Honey? We’re home!”She called,and then tsked at the lack of response. “Oh, that husband of mine. Wait here a second,ok?”

When she returned to Eusine,she said to follow her,and smiled. He looked at the walls as they walked to the study, wondering what kind of man finally tamed Clair. The woman who was known for her hot temper and lack of patience had been nothing but calm and even sweet.

“Hello there…” Clair’s husband said as Eusine entered the room. It was a simple greeting,said without malice or hostility,like someone greeting an old friend. Eusine faced the man who had greeted him so warmly, but couldn’t muster an answer.  
Clair’s husband, Kris’s father….Was him!

The older Eusine’s hair was longer,but still retained the light color he had in his youth, pulled into a short ponytail. He wore a white button-up,rolled at the elbow,a green silk tie. Aged handsomely,but Eusine had expected that.

The future Eusine simply smiled at his former self’s gaping. Out of all the men he had imagined could be Kris’s father,he was not one.  
“I’ve been waiting for you.”The future Eusine said, standing and leaning on his desk. 

“How? Wha-I mean.” Eusine stuttered.

“Yes, I am really you. This is real, and I can send you back.”

“There-there’s so much I want to ask! Did I-or I guess you-ever catch Suicune?”

“I can’t tell you that.”He said simply, and the younger Eusine’s face fell.

“Why can’t you? Kris said she wasn’t worried about altering the past!” The younger Eusine yelled.

“Kris is a child. My child and I won’t tell you because I love my life. I love my beautiful wife,and our happy kids and our house.”

“Kids?”Eusine asked for a second,with a roll of his eyes. “How am I supposed to get home?”

The older Eusine went over to a grand bookshelf and he removed a pokeball. It had a shiny gold top instead of red and the letters. G.S. were carved into it.  
He handed it to his younger self.

“What? How is this supposed to help me get home? What pokemon is this?”

The older Eusine frowned and rubbed his forehead,clearly growing tired of his younger self.  
“Geez, I had almost forgot how entitled I used to be. It’s not a pokemon. Go back to Ilex Forest, put it in the shrine,and summon Celebi. He’ll take you back and you’ll be in your own time.”

“What does G.S. stand for? Where did you get this from?”

“Does it matter? You’ll learn eventually.”

With that, the past Eusine left Clair escorted him back to Ilex Forest.  
Eusine approached the forest shrine as Clair took off on Salamence. An odd excitement built in his chest as his return to his own time approached. He gingerly placed the G.S. ball in the shrine.  
Celebi appeared in a ball of light and Eusine closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, y'all. I hope you enjoyed this fic, I know I spent a lot of class time working on it instead of paying attention.   
> This idea's been one I've been working on for quite some time, and it went through a fair number of changes believe it or not. I really just wanted to find a way to have both Kris and Lyra. So this was a convoluted solution.
> 
> Originally, I wanted Lance to be her father and have her mother be unknown. Then I realized Clair and Kris both had blue hair, so she could be Kris's mom. For obvious reasons, I changed her father. To Lieutenant Surge. There was no real reason why I chose Lieutenant Surge other than he was my favorite for a bit.   
> Eventually, I came up with Eusine, and I was hooked. 
> 
> There is more to this story-a half-finished sequel. If this gets attention, I might get around to posting some of it.


End file.
